


Coke

by IAmWorriedAboutDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Dean, Brother fluff, Brothers, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWorriedAboutDean/pseuds/IAmWorriedAboutDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about how much Dean annoys Sam but Dean's still a protective big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a coke commercial about this and immediately thought "FANFIC!"  
> Anyway, hope you like it!! Thanks!

Mary Winchester thought she was going to kill someone, and it was probably going to be John. Not that anything was John’s fault, he wasn’t even around very much, and it was mostly Dean’s, but she loved Dean too much and John always got on her nerves. Mary worked from 7:30am to 1:30pm and then again from 4:00pm to 9:00pm at the local diner. Somehow, every time she got home, Sam had something to say about something Dean had done. 

“Mom! Dean hid my headphones!”

“Mom! Dean stole my X-Box games!”

“Mom! Dean played music so loud I couldn't do my homework and when I asked him to turn it down, he laughed and called me a nerd!”

“Mom!”

“Mom!”

“MOM!!”

Then she’d call Dean down to yell at him, but he would deny everything and then Sam and him would get into a loud argument, and she’d be too damn tired to deal with it. Sam would end up storming off to his room. She’d raise her eyebrows at Dean but he would just laugh and say, “come on Mom, I’m his big brother! I’m supposed to annoy him.” And she wouldn’t be able to think of anything to say so she’d just go to bed and do it all over again the next day. 

Dean very much enjoyed annoying Sam. It wasn’t that he was trying to be mean; he just loved Sammy’s little face whenever Dean did something to him, like moved his headphones up to the top shelf right when he was trying to reach for them. Dean could see that Sam was going to be taller than him, but he wasn’t there yet so Dean was using his height to his advantage in his last few years of being taller than Sam. 

On Tuesday, Sam was playing video games in the living room and Dean came up behind him and pushed his baseball hat down so that it covered his eyes, causing him to fail a level that he was just about to beat. 

On Thursday it was raining, and as the brothers walked to the bus stop under the same umbrella, Dean quickened his pace so that he moved ahead of Sam, causing Sam to be drenched by the time they got to school. 

It was just fun. 

Dean and Sam were both in track after school. Sam, of course, hung out with the other freshmen boys while Dean stuck around with his senior friends. 

On Friday, Sam was sitting on one of the benches outside the track fence, drinking a coke and waiting for Dean so that they could walk home together. He wasn’t really paying attention, but then someone grabbed his soda out of his hand. He looked up and there was Lucifer, the biggest asshole at Lawrence High. Behind him were all his stupid brute friends, laughing moronically. 

“Hey, Winchester! How’s it going?” he asked. 

“Give my coke back, Lucifer,” Sam demanded, reaching for it. Lucifer yanked it just out of Sam’s reach, laughing. His idiot friends found that really funny. 

“Make me!” Lucifer said, immaturely. “Where are your little nerd friends, Sammy? Why aren’t you guys hanging out and having nerdgasms over Star Trek?”

“Fuck you, Lucifer! Give it back!”

“I don’t think I will,” he said. 

“Give my brother his fucking coke back, dick,” Dean came up behind Sam. Two years older than Lucifer and his friends, Dean not only towered over them, but he was obviously stronger. He was wearing the track shirt, which was a cut-off. It showed his arms which were  contoured from hours lifting. He looked like he could flatten all of the boys with just one movement. 

“We were just talking, Dean,” Lucifer tried nicely.

“Yeah fucking right!” Dean said bitterly. “Give me that!” He motioned aggressively at the soda. Lucifer immediately handed it over. “Listen you fucking dickbag,” Dean continued, “you so much as look at my little brother again, I will pummel your face so bad plastic surgery will do nothing for you, got it? I will break every bone in your body. That goes for all of you assholes, got it?”

“R-right,” Lucifer stuttered. “Of course, yeah-”

“Get out of here!” Dean said, stepping for them menacingly. 

Lucifer turned and ran. His friends followed suit. 

Dean looked down at the soda, and for a second Sam thought that he was going to drink it but then he handed it over to Sam. Smiling gratefully, Sam took a drink out of it. Dean immediately knocked the bottom up so that it spilled all over Sam’s lap. Sam tried to recover his grip on the bottle, swallowing quickly. Dean walked away, grinning. Sam couldn’t help smiling as well. 

However much of a dickhead Dean might be, Sam was his little brother and no one else was going to mess with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
